


各种奇奇怪怪的合集

by guantan



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guantan/pseuds/guantan
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

当我跨越时空·番外一  
Anna并没有跟Elsa约定今晚的造访，她决定给她一个惊喜。那……穿什么好呢？Anna站在衣柜前，视线落到了一件黑色的长袍上。那是Elsa为了她便于登山专门定做的。  
可以与夜色融为一体的黑色，是盗贼们最好的保护色。  
不如做一个偷取女王芳心的大盗？很老套的设定，但是很酷。那就做一个摘下高岭之花的采花大盗吧！Anna愉快地做下了决定。  
套上长袍，戴上兜帽，煞有介事地取了黑巾蒙面，只露出了那双极具辨识度的眼睛。为了保证不吵醒Elsa，她特意没有穿鞋。Anna在穿衣镜前审视了一遍自己的着装，终于满意的点点头，钻进了衣柜。  
时空交错发生在午夜十二点，按照Elsa的作息，此刻她应该已经入睡，除非她又熬夜处理政务。  
Anna从里面将柜门推开一条缝，从缝隙间往外窥探，房间内光线昏暗，她隐约看见床上有隆起了一个人形。看样子Elsa已经睡着了。  
Anna用生平最轻的动作推开柜门，闪身进了房间。裸足踩在柔软的地毯上，微痒。  
自认为没有发出声响，Anna蹑手蹑脚地溜到Elsa床边，看着熟睡中的女人美好的睡颜，视线终于黏着在她饱满红润的双唇上。  
好想吻她，一下就好……  
Anna将黑巾拉到下巴处，屏住呼吸，慢慢俯下身。眼看着两人双唇就要相触，Elsa的双眼猛然睁开，Anna忽觉一阵天旋地转，整个人摔到了床上，双手也被冰制的手铐铐在了床头，动弹不得。  
“小偷小姐，捉住你了。”Elsa坐起身子，声音带上明显的笑意。  
“Elsa，我……”Anna局促地笑了几声，借着朦胧的月光看见Elsa天鹅般的脖颈和精致的锁骨，她忍不住吞了口唾沫。  
“晚上不好好睡觉，却要跑到另一个时空别人的房间里，是要接受惩罚的。”Elsa解下Anna脸上的黑巾，转而将其蒙在她的眼睛上。  
“Elsa，你……你要做什么？”眼前彻底被黑暗笼罩，目不能视的恐惧攫住了Anna的心脏。她尝试着挣脱手铐的束缚，但是被施加了魔法的冰块过于牢固，冰块与床头激烈地碰撞，仍旧毫发无伤。  
“坏女孩，我们今天玩点不一样的。”Elsa手中凝出一把冰刀，挑开了领口的纽扣，将长袍拨到两边。  
“等，等一下Elsa，我们这样……不太好。”  
“我们已经做过很多次了，不是么？”Elsa的吻落在Anna的唇角和下巴，左手上一路向下，利落地挑开衬衣的纽扣，露出精致的锁骨。Elsa的唇在锁骨处流连着，右手轻柔地握住Anna的被铐住的双手，“当心，会受伤的。”  
“Elsa，能不能解开我，我想抱抱你……”不安在Anna心中蔓延着，隔着薄薄的衣料，她清晰地感觉到冰刀移动的轨迹，身体微微颤抖着。与此同时，羞耻的期待逐渐滋生，腿心湿润起来。  
“相信我，Anna。”Elsa安抚地吻了吻Anna，待她情绪稍微稳定一些之后，勾起束胸衣，从中间由下而上划了一刀，大小适中的胸房暴露在空气中。  
冰刀消散于无形，金发女郎冰凉的手指探进Anna的内裤中，触手所及一片黏腻湿滑。“你湿透了，亲爱的。”Elsa凑近Anna的耳边，轻声说。火热的气息打在Anna的耳垂，酥麻感由后颈窜了出来，她忍不住瑟缩了一下，溢出一声娇吟。  
感受着手中愈发泥泞的沼泽，Elsa眼中笑意更甚。Elsa埋首于Anna的胸部，贪婪地呼吸着少女身上清甜的橙子香气，在她的脖颈，锁骨和胸部留下自己的印记。带着湿意的吐息喷在她胸前敏感的肌肤上，些微的痒意让她不自在地侧了侧身子，“哦我的天Elsa，你是狗吗？”  
“或许，我会更喜欢你形容我为狼。”略显粗鲁地扯下Anna的裤子，双手顺着腿部的线条一路向下抚摸，最终停留在那一双莹白的脚上。Elsa将她的双脚捧在掌心，指尖摩挲过脚趾，流连与脚心。Elsa屈起手指，在脚心上轻挠了两下，羽毛般的撩拨惹得Anna笑出了声，她往回缩了缩脚，但是被Elsa捉住动弹不得。  
Elsa的唇贴上光滑的脚背，一路吻过脚踝，小腿，最终停留在大腿内侧，在那里留下了属于她的印记。森林间淌出一道清泉，在床单上印下湿痕，Elsa的鼻尖萦绕着独属于少女的甜腻香气。  
她张口含住那渴望被疼爱的地方，舌尖熟稔地破开障碍直取珍珠。被浓密的森林和层层嫩肉严密保护的珍珠哪里经得起这等攻击，几经撩拨便充血挺立，颤巍巍探出头来。Elsa如获至宝，时而轻咬，时而吮吸，啧啧有声。  
破碎的呻吟从Anna口中溢出，被铐住的双手紧握成拳又松开，双腿在空中胡乱地蹬着。内里的空虚愈甚，她扭着腰将那小口送到Elsa唇边，蜜液流得更加欢快了。  
Elsa并不急于满足身下的人，唇舌不紧不慢地描摹着花穴的形状，舌尖刺入入口，浅进浅出，品尝着少女私密的甜美。Elsa含了一口蜜液，渡到Anna口中，意犹未尽地轻咬着她的双唇：“你好甜，sweetie。”  
喉间的干燥让Anna不自觉地吞咽下去，当她发觉这个液体的真身的时候，热意和羞意同时冲入她的脑中，她下意识想要把脸埋进Elsa的怀中，可年长的女性恰好躲开了她的动作。  
她感到自己胸前的双峰被一双柔软且有力的手包裹住，揉捏着，像是在把玩着某样精致的摆件。雪峰上的红梅早已硬如石子，硬挺挺立在空气中，渴求着爱抚。很快它们便得偿所愿，Elsa的右手轻捻着Anna左胸的葡萄，张口含住另一边的，时不时用舌尖戳刺挑逗着，Anna的呻吟一下子拔高了几度。  
“Elsa……Elsa……”Anna呢喃着爱人的名字，双腿环上了她的腰，“进入我……占有我！”  
“如你所愿，my little girl.”Elsa倾身覆上Anna，吻着她的头发和额角，中指温柔而坚定地深入流淌着泉水的溪谷。  
“嗯……”Anna的喉间溢出一声压抑的低吟，失去视觉让她的感官无限放大，下身被侵入让她发出满足的喟叹，穴肉热切地缠绕上它们渴望许久的手指。  
Elsa感受着穴内的紧致，手指微微弯曲，指尖摩擦着Anna的敏感点，抽送手指的速度又慢变快，咕叽咕叽的水声在偌大的房间内清晰可闻。听着Anna逐渐变调的呻吟，Elsa适时地加入了第二根手指。  
“Elsa，不！慢，慢一点……啊！”Anna被铐住的双手胡乱地打着，腰却高高挺起，迎合着身上人的手指。  
Elsa充耳不闻，自顾自快速抽送着。根据越收越紧的甬道，Elsa敏锐地发觉她的爱人已然濒临高潮，她微微一笑，并不打算就这样放过小家伙，她的指尖释出微量冰晶，这些冰晶迅速地融化在火热的甬道中，足够将即将攀上巅峰的Anna拖入深渊。与此同时，她以磨人的速度在Anna体内进出着，一点点为她积累快感，却不给她释放的机会。  
“Elsa！”Anna不满地哼唧了一声，“快一点……给我……嗯……”没有得到满足的人儿扭腰吞吐着Elsa的手指，被硬生生从云端拽下的感觉并不好受，像是有一团烈火在她心头熊熊燃烧，她尖叫着，渴望着释放。  
Elsa在她的锁骨处留下一道吻痕，顺从地加大了力道，扔不忘疼爱那略显粗糙的一点，贪恋着少女体内的温暖湿热。听着Anna愈发高亢的呻吟，邪恶的念头在她心中缓缓滋生，而她也确实那么做了。没错，在Anna到达临界点的时候，她抽出了手指，指尖凝出细小的冰球，压在了充血挺立的红豆之上。  
“Elsa……求你了……”Anna的声音已经带上了明显的哭腔，蒙着眼睛的黑巾已经湿润，眼泪顺着脸颊的弧度滑落进发丝，浸透了枕头。第二次从巅峰落入谷底，私密处的刺激仍旧没有停止，反倒有愈演愈烈的架势。Anna觉得自己已经要爆炸了，她身上的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着要高潮，可被束缚的双手不允许她自行解决。  
Elsa终于决定收手，她将手上的湿液在Anna的阴户揉开，再度进入她所深深迷恋的身体，手指微曲，熟稔地刺激着她每一个敏感点。Anna每个细微的颤动都准确地传达给Elsa，让她知道，她的女孩儿正因为她而如此快乐。她呜咽着，大张着双腿，迎接着她的爱人的入侵，她的背像弓一样弯曲起来，脚趾蜷成一团，内壁死死绞住Elsa的手指，让她几乎寸步难行。终于，伴随着一声惊叫，一道透明的水流从Anna的穴口激烈地喷射出来，红棕色头发的女孩儿得到了比平时刺激的多的高潮。  
高潮过后，Anna大口地喘息着，像一尾鱼。  
Elsa融化了手铐，解开蒙住她双眼的黑巾，看着她泛着水光的眸子，与她接吻。Anna软在Elsa怀里，任由她脱去破碎不堪的上衣和长袍，用魔法清理掉两人身上和床上的狼藉。嗅着她所钟爱的冷香，Anna疲惫地陷入沉睡。  
“睡吧，我最最心爱的Anna，愿你有个好梦。”Elsa拥紧她的宝物，梳理着她柔顺的长发。  
谢谢你跨越一百年的时间找到我。  
我爱你。


	2. 黑化Elsax禁脔Anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa们和Anna们的奇怪会议高清无码版系列

嘶……好疼。Anna睁开沉重的眼皮，入目即是熟悉的天花板。她的身子像是被石磨重重地碾过，一丝力气也没有。喉咙干涩地疼，Anna试着发出一个音节，沙哑地嗓音连她自己都吓了一跳。下体的肿痛并不是很明显，想来Elsa已然给她上过了药，只是仍旧有着鲜明的异物感，应该是某人恶趣味地给她安上了某些小道具。  
叹了口气，Anna勉力撑起上身，额头已然布了一层细汗。偏过头去，只见床头放了一杯水。Anna吃力地捧起杯子，温凉的水流滋润了她干渴的嗓子，她满足地舒了一口气。算那个混蛋还有点良心。Anna想着。  
恢复了些许精神，她终于认清了自己的现状：她全身赤裸的被锁在了床上。双腿被铁链大大地分开，锁在床尾，只能做极其微小的弯曲动作；双手也被铁链套住，铁链的长度将将好可以让她的手指伸到腿心。用脚趾头想都知道这肯定是Elsa精心策划好的。自从Anna给Elsa打开了新世界的大门之后，那个家伙就对这种事情乐此不疲。  
将自己重重摔进柔软的床中，Anna闭上了眼睛，心中隐隐生出了期待。想象着不久之后Elsa会在这种羞耻的姿势下占有她，Anna无法抑制地兴奋起来，腿间渐渐湿润了。  
深埋在穴内的小东西敏锐地觉察到Anna身体的变化，开始慢慢地跳动起来。这微小的震动就像坠入平静水面的水滴，让Anna的心漾起一圈圈涟漪。  
“呜……嗯……”细微的呻吟从Anna口中溢出，她夹紧了甬道试图缓解这难捱的震动。  
那小东西并没有屈从这骤然增加的压力，反倒是更激烈地反抗起来。震动的频率越来越快，情欲的墙壁被这调皮的小东西凿开了一到裂缝，春水从里面汩汩流出。那小东西似乎得到了天大的嘉奖，愈发卖力地震动起来，细微的水声从Anna的秘处泄露出来，在空旷的卧室内显得格外清晰。  
欲望的火焰迅速席卷了Anna的全身，晶莹白皙的皮肤透出诱人的粉红。穴内愈发鲜明的瘙痒感和空虚感侵蚀着Anna的理智，她摆动着腰部难耐地在床上扭动着，床单被蹭得凌乱不堪，沾染上了透明的湿液。  
花蒂破开包裹住它的花瓣，颤巍巍地挺立在空气中，充血胀大，渴求着爱抚。  
Anna屈从了身体的渴求，她将枕头垫在腰间和臀下，一手握住胸部大力揉捏着，另一手伸到腿间准确地捉住探出头来的阴蒂。  
酥麻的电流感从那羞人的地方流窜到全身，Anna一颤，淫靡的液体把手指染得黏腻湿滑。  
Anna不断变换着手势，时而揉捻着涨大的阴蒂，时而将手掌贴在秘处按压，时而食指和无名指夹住阴唇，中指紧贴着花缝大力摩擦着……Anna的手已经完全被自己的液体打湿，咕吱咕吱的水声响亮地回荡在房间内。  
配合着穴内小东西的强力震动，刺激越来越强烈，Anna挺起腰部，尽自己所能在铁链允许的范围内分开双腿寻求更多。  
如果被Elsa看见的话，她会怎么样……  
这个念头突然跳进Anna的脑海，被窥视的羞耻感涌上心头，所有的刺激仿佛在一瞬间都被放大了，Anna的呻吟更加高亢，潮水般的快感几乎要将她吞没。  
“Elsa……Elsa……”Anna喃喃地呼唤着姐姐的名字，中指往紧致的穴内刺入了一个指节，将正在作乱的小东西往更深处顶了一些。  
“啊……”这个小东西正是因此被顶到了Anna深处的敏感点，在那处狂跳起来，Anna发出一声长吟，竟是已经泄了一次。  
许是刚刚高潮过的缘故，那小东西的振幅下降了不少，顶着Anna的敏感处轻柔地跳动着。  
Anna刚刚冷却下来的身体又迅速燃烧起来，空虚感甚至比刚才还要强烈。将中指插入穴内浅进浅出，按摩着穴口的嫩肉，Anna微合双目，感受着渐渐堆积起来的快感。  
朦胧间她恍惚听见了门被打开的声音。是Elsa回来了。  
这个认知让Anna的精神紧绷起来，随着Elsa的脚步越来越近，Anna的心脏狂跳起来，手指上的动作没有半分停歇，反倒愈发放肆。  
生理性的泪水让Anna的视线变得模糊，她似乎看见了一个高挑的身影站在床尾。她想象着Elsa双手环抱，唇角带着略显嘲讽的笑意，好整以暇地看着陷入情欲深渊的自己。  
完全被Elsa看光了啊……  
这样一个放荡的自己。  
难以名状的羞耻让Anna更加兴奋，手指激烈地震动起来，蜜液将身下的枕头浸得精湿。  
“Elsa……Elsa……请看着我……我要到了……”Anna呢喃着Elsa的名字，手指的穿刺愈加快速和激烈。少女的脚趾紧紧地蜷成一团，腰高高地向上抬起，又重重地落回床上。她在自己的爱人面前以这种羞耻的姿势自渎到了高潮，一直在她体内作乱的小东西也因这猛烈地情潮被排出了体外，不甘心地在安娜双腿之间的床单上震动了两下。  
面色通红的少女被铁链所在床上，一尾鱼般大口的喘息着，棕红的发丝湿哒哒地贴在脸颊和脖颈，凌乱地美。  
空气间满是淫靡甜腻的味道，Elsa轻笑了一声，捉住Anna已经被水泡得发白褶皱的手指轻吻了一下。解开少女身上的束缚，将她稳稳地抱在怀里，Elsa惩罚性地咬了一口她修长的脖颈。  
Anna身上的热度还未消却，窝在Elsa的怀中，平复着呼吸。Elsa轻拍着Anna的背，又给她喂了些水。  
“趁我不在的时候自慰，真是不乖的小狐狸。这可是要好.好.惩.罚.一下呢。”Elsa纯良地笑了，取出皮制的项圈，套在Anna的脖子上。项圈的铃铛上还刻着四个圆体字——ANNA。  
纤长的手指轻勾了一下小巧的铃铛，发出一声清脆的响。Elsa像是被取悦到了，拍了拍Anna的臀部，“趴好，我的小Anna。”  
Anna顺从地趴在床上，高高撅起自己的臀部，方才高潮的蜜液滴落到床单上，留下一滴一滴圆圆的水渍。  
Elsa从床底的箱子中挑出一支散鞭，在自己手上试了试手感，猛地一抖手腕，只听“啪”的一声，Anna的肩背处出现了一片红痕，在雪白的肌肤上格外醒目。  
“啊……”鞭子落在Anna的背上，臀部，腿根，纵横交错的鞭痕爬满了她的身子。她愉悦地呻吟着，散鞭每落到她身上一下，她都瑟缩颤抖一下，项圈上的铃铛叮叮当当响个不停。  
这种散鞭打起来并不疼痛，只是看上去触目惊心。被抽过的地方像是被火燎过一样发起烫来，酥酥麻麻地痒着。  
Anna难耐地磨蹭着双腿，摇晃起丰满紧实的臀部，下面那张不断流出口水的小嘴儿急需要什么东西来填满。  
“Elsa……”Anna回过头，拿那双泛着水雾的蓝绿色眼眸望着她深爱的姐姐。  
Elsa的心重重地跳了一下。  
她扔掉了散鞭，脱掉衣服跪在Anna身后，大力拽起项圈的牵引绳，粗鲁地迫使Anna抬起上身。另一手拨开花瓣捏住肿胀的花核，手指在上面慢慢画着圈。  
Elsa赤裸的下身和Anna挺翘的臀碰撞着，Anna的身躯不住地摇晃着，臀肉波浪般翻涌起来，过量的蜜液将Elsa的森林染得水淋淋的。一双白嫩的胸乳玉兔般在空气中弹跳着，Anna断断续续的呻吟声和铃铛声相映成趣。  
“Elsa……要我……”Anna的声音中带着化不开的情欲，Elsa缓慢地揉捻着她的阴蒂，这让她几乎发了疯。她已然成了一头发情的雌兽，她体内的每一个细胞都在渴求着她的姐姐，她的爱人，她的主人，她的女王的爱抚。  
Elsa没有说话，她依旧紧紧拽住牵引绳，安抚式地在Anna的唇角印下一吻。她的唇一路向下，轻咬着Anna的肩颈，在那里留下自己的印记。  
Elsa吻过的地方带着轻微的电流感，异样的酥麻从尾椎骨蔓延到全身，Anna忍不住哆嗦了一下。还未被疼爱过的胸部发着烫，又涨又疼，乳头挑衅般的立在那里，叫嚣着被蹂躏的欲望。她大力握住自己的双乳，粗暴地揉动起来，那团软肉任她揉捏成各种形状，乳肉从指缝中凸出，泛着微微的粉色，格外诱人。  
Elsa抚上那湿润得过头的水泽，一根手指毫无阻碍地滑进神秘的洞穴。穴肉欢喜地缠上这位期待已久的来客，Anna叹息着，仅仅只是被Elsa进入，她已经感觉自己要高潮了。  
Elsa从来都不是一个安分的姑娘，她热爱征服。对四灵是如此，对暗海是如此，对身下的少女，更是如此。  
她的手指在少女股间大力穿刺着，每一次穿插都带出丰沛的汁液。Anna小兽般呜咽着，脖子上的项圈是她臣服的证明。  
Elsa的攻势前所未有的猛烈，居高临下地看着汗珠顺着身下少女的曲线缓缓下淌。她爱她婉转的呻吟，她爱她情动的表情，她爱她战栗的身躯……她君主般统治着少女的情欲，这带给她的满足甚过统治两个国度。  
铃铛声戛然而止，大股的液体浇在Elsa的手指上，她捞起瘫软的少女，温柔地拨开她额前被汗湿的碎发。  
“你满足了吗，我的小狐狸？”Elsa沙哑的声音在Anna耳边响起。  
Anna趴在她的怀里低低地喘息着，微微点了点头。  
“呵。”Elsa轻笑，“可是惩罚还没有结束，我的小公主。”她以小孩把尿的姿势将Anna抱了起来，赤足踏在柔软的地毯上，走到穿衣镜前抱着Anna席地而坐。  
镜中的Anna脖子上戴着铃铛项圈，身上满是欢爱的痕迹，双腿大张，穴口一张一翕地吐着花蜜……Anna本就布满红霞的脸已然红得滴血，慌忙闭上眼睛转过头去，不敢再看。在这种方面，Elsa的成长完全出乎了Anna的预料。  
“我回来时看到的风景很美。”Elsa轻咬着Anna的耳垂，灼热的吐息打在她的脸颊上，痒到了少女的心里。她握住Anna的手，两人的中指一道送入那已然红肿的小穴，缓缓抽送起来。Elsa低声呢喃，“而且，似乎你对自己的手指也非常中意。”  
“不……”还在高潮余韵中的身体根本经不起这样的挑逗，尤其是穴内还埋着自己的手指。Anna沉沦在Elsa的怀抱中，被她和自己的手指深深地插着，避无可避。  
她睁开眼睛，入眼便是自己和Elsa赤裸着纠缠在一起的躯体。强烈的视觉冲击让Anna的身体越发敏感，身体伴随着Elsa的动作上下沉浮着，铃铛声随着身体的起伏渐渐响亮起来。  
Elsa把玩着少女的椒乳，带着Anna的手指在内里一寸寸摸过去，寻找着她的敏感。  
Anna感觉此时的自己就像一个初经人事的女孩，一切都被Elsa领着教着。她爱极了着被掌控被引导的感觉。  
她沉溺在潮涌般的快感中，任由那浪卷起她浮浮沉沉，最终将她吞没。她能感到Elsa两粒硬挺的乳头磨蹭着她的背，她单手环住Elsa的脖颈和她激吻。  
两人的手指在Anna的穴内并列穿刺着，暴风骤雨般的抽插让Anna不住地战栗。她修长的双腿绷得紧紧的，腰部的肌肉也紧张起来，这副躯体已经对即将到来的高潮做好了万全的准备。  
感受着愈发紧致的穴肉，Elsa知道她的小东西又要攀上高峰。她最后一次撞击Anna的敏感点，让她在自己手中绽放。  
激射而出的爱液喷在了镜子上，水珠顺着镜面湮灭在了地毯中。  
Elsa用魔法给两人做了简单的清洁，抱着因过度高潮而昏睡过去的Anna进了浴室。  
给睡着的妹妹洗澡的时候，Elsa又检查了她最私密的地方。  
哎，昨晚的药又白上了。


	3. 精灵Elsa x 女王Anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奇怪会议系列高清无码版之精灵Elsa x 女王Anna

奇怪会议系列之精灵Elsa x 女王Anna  
这是一个再普通不过的周一。如果说与平日有什么不同的话，那就是阿伦戴尔的前任女王终于耐不住妹妹的软磨硬泡，决定在这里多待一天。  
用过早餐，两位女王面对面坐在书房里。Anna批阅着新递上来的公文，Elsa则津津有味地读着她的诗集。两人都没有说话，宁静笼罩着这间书房。  
一切看起来如此祥和与美好，一直根本没有人能想象得到端庄优雅的自然之灵正执着于打破这分安宁。  
散发精灵的裸足不安分地撩开妹妹的裙摆，探入她的裙底在脚踝处磨蹭起来。专注公文的女王手微微一抖，不安地往边上挪了一点。  
Elsa的脚像是黏在了Anna腿上，任凭她如何躲闪也甩不开。Anna能感到姐姐的脚撩拨着她的小腿，脚趾鱼嘴一般吻着她的皮肤，大有向上移动的趋势。  
“Elsa！”Anna只感觉头皮一阵阵的发麻，红着脸嗔了对面的女人一句。  
Elsa轻笑，将一绺头发撩到耳后，定定地看着Anna，用她独有的，温和而又性感的嗓音念着诗：  
“Rowing in Eden-  
Ah, the Sea!  
Might I but moor-Tonight-  
In Thee!”  
Elsa哪里只是单纯的念诗？她分明就是在说，Anna啊，我今晚可以沉睡在你的怀抱里吗？咂摸出了这层意味，Anna的脸红得更深了一层。  
流氓！Anna在心里叫嚣着。  
“流氓，但是你喜欢，对不对？”Elsa像是知道Anna心中所想，笑着说。  
这个痞里痞气的女人绝对不是我姐姐！叉出去！可惜Anna并没有机会说出这句话，因为Elsa的脚不知何时已经潜行到她的大腿，贴着她敏感的大腿根磨蹭着。  
Anna身子一颤，手上的力道一时没有把控好，一道长长的墨迹突兀地出现在公文上。  
Elsa俯下身，钻进桌底，将Anna的长裙推到腰间，把自己挤进她的双腿之间，动作一气呵成。  
“Elsa，你做什么？这是在书房！唔……”Anna刚想要把Elsa从桌底拽出来，可谁承想那个坏心眼的家伙径直抚上了她的私处，隔着薄薄的内裤，用手指勾勒着她那处的轮廓。  
说不出的痒意从腿间爬上了Anna的心头，她试图站起身逃开这让人发狂的感觉。  
“不要乱动，我的小狐狸。”Elsa按着Anna的大腿，迫使她坐在椅子上，同时化出两副脚铐，将她的双腿和椅子牢牢固定在一起，且保持着张开的姿态。  
做完了这一切，Elsa满意地将手指放回她认为应该在的地方，隔着内裤轻柔地戳刺着Anna的穴口。湿意缓缓透过薄薄的布料，传达到Elsa的指尖，水渍湮过内裤，那一块湿痕慢慢地扩大着。Elsa将眼前的一小片遮挡拨到一边，Anna沾着露水的花瓣在Elsa眼前暴露无遗。  
Anna羞得面红耳赤，慌忙地想要合上腿。Elsa像是提前预料到Anna的反应，双手撑在她的膝盖上，将她的腿分得更开。她埋首于Anna腿间，以舌尖拨开那两片嫩肉，汲取着那处的甘甜。  
“停下Elsa，等晚上……”Anna喘息着，将手探到桌底，意图推开姐姐的脑袋。Elsa握住Anna的手，捏在掌心把玩着。她的手指从Anna的指尖抚过指腹，再到指根，又反向摸了回去。同时，她舔吮着女王的花缝，舌尖勾出深埋其中的小核，抵着它震动着。  
“嗯……哈啊……”Anna无力地伏在桌上，手中捏着的一纸公文已经皱得不成样子，就在这时，书房的门被适时地敲响了，是Kai。  
“陛下，财政大臣Edward先生求见。”  
“请他进来。”天知道Anna废了多大的力气才让自己的声音显得不那么颤抖。她慌乱的用裙子遮住Elsa，飞速整理好仪容，等到高大的男人推门进来的时候，她依旧是那个矜持而端庄的女王。  
“陛下，您身体不适么？”看着Anna脸上明显不自然的潮红，Edward迟疑着开口。  
“啊……没事，我只是有一些发烧。”Anna勉力保持着得体的微笑，搪塞着他。该死！Elsa怎么可以在这个时候脱下她的内裤！现在她的腿被固定在椅子上，连踹她一脚都做不到！  
“哦，请您保重身体，您的健康是阿伦戴尔的福祉。”正说着，Edward将手中的文件递给Anna，“这是上季度的财务报表，以及下一季度的财政预算，请您过目。”  
“好的。”Anna惜字如金，她生怕下一次开口，说出的就不是一个单词，而是一句破碎的呻吟。  
“上季度教育支出……”Edward开始汇报。  
Elsa不安分地将裙子重新推到妹妹的腰间，轻咬着因情动而充血胀大的小豆，连下巴都沾上了粘腻的晶莹。  
“上季度的军事支出……”Edward滔滔不绝。  
Elsa的舌尖抵在湿润地过分的穴口，缓慢地向里面挺进。Anna的手指深深插进了姐姐的头发中，这并没有使那恶劣的精灵有所收敛，反倒变本加厉。灵巧的舌在狭小湿热的甬道内为所欲为，变换着花样让那贪吃的小嘴吐出更多的蜜液。  
Anna的身体紧绷着，极其细微地颤抖起来，Elsa安抚式地摩挲着她的大腿，却让可怜的女王颤抖得更加厉害了。她低着头，一手持着报表假装在看，曲起另一手的手指，咬住食指的第二个指节，将呻吟吞回腹中。  
“上季度的出口量……”Edward完全没有察觉到女王的反常，仍旧尽职尽责地履行着他的工作。  
Elsa的唇离开了Anna的下身，她意犹未尽地舔了舔唇角，将手指在她妹妹的穴口蹭了蹭，把修长的手指染得晶亮。  
她并起食中两指，进入了她的妹妹。  
可能是在外人面前偷欢，Anna比平时更加火热紧致。Elsa无声地笑了，她扶着Anna的腿，大力抽插着她。每一次进出都带出大量的液体，Anna臀下的座椅已然湿了大片。  
“上季度进口量……”Edward继续嘚吧嘚。  
在自己信任的臣子面前，被自己的姐姐欺负到溃不成军，这真的太……羞耻了。羞耻感恰恰是情欲的催化剂，这次的刺激比往常大得多，如果不是女王的尊严迫使她挺直腰板，此刻她早已软成一滩水，任由Elsa捏扁搓圆了。  
哦天！不行！要到了！穴肉开始剧烈地收缩起来，快感的浪潮一波接着一波，将Anna越推越高。她甚至有了缺氧的感觉，Anna脑中警铃大作。  
只听“啪”的一声，Anna手上脱力，厚厚的公文毫无征兆地摔在了桌上。  
“陛下？”沉浸在汇报中的Edward猛地抬起头，诚惶诚恐地看着Anna，以为是自己的哪句话惹到了女王。  
“没事，你先回去吧……剩下唔……的我自己会看。”Anna做了两个深呼吸，用尽了全身的力气憋出这句话。  
Edward鞠了一躬，退出书房。  
厚重的门刚刚关闭，Anna紧绷了许久的神经终于放松下来，她瘫软在椅子上，放肆地尖叫出声。她的穴肉痉挛起来，高潮淹没了她的身体。  
Elsa化去了脚镣，从桌底钻了出来，将沾满了属于Anna的液体的手指送到她的唇边。Anna乖巧地含住姐姐的手指，如一只飨足的猫儿。  
“乖女孩儿。”Elsa揉了揉Anna的头发。  
“Elsa！你怎么可以在Edward先生的面前……”好吧，小猫儿看起来炸毛了。  
“你生气了吗？”Elsa明知故问。  
“当然！”Anna佯怒。  
“那么要怎样才能让女王陛下消气呢？”Elsa故作苦恼。  
“上我……”Anna勾住Elsa的脖颈，迫使她弯下腰。她凑到她的耳边，用气声说。  
“这是女王的命令么？”  
“当然！”  
“那么……，遵命，陛下。”Elsa将Anna推到窗边，抵在玻璃窗上，Anna低头看去，城堡守卫们的交接班清晰可见。  
Elsa撩起女王的裙子，手指在穴口微一磨蹭，就滑进还在滴水的小穴内，缓缓抽送起来。  
“哦……我的Elsa，我的姐姐，你是没有用过早餐么？”Anna扶着窗户，红唇半张，双腿微分，翘起臀部，比巧克力还要诱人，“还是说刚刚已经用尽了你的力气？”  
“当然不，sis，我只是想让你有一点点喘息的时间。”有谁能受得了这样的尤物的挑衅？当然没有！Elsa与Anna交换了一个略带咸味的吻，加大了手指抽插的力道，另一手扯开Anna的领口，探进去把玩她业已挺立的乳头。  
“对……嗯啊……Elsa就是这样……”Anna的身体伴随着Elsa的动作不断前倾，双峰杂乱无章地晃动着，落于Elsa掌心。洁白的胸乳在被撕烂的前襟间若隐若现，更是平添了几分情色感。  
快感再度开始侵蚀着她，她很快就站不住了。她的腿面条似的一阵阵发软，仅靠扶着窗户，已然止不住她往地上溜的趋势。Elsa适时地兜住她的腰，耻骨轻顶着Anna的臀部。  
“够了……啊……停下……哈啊……我不行了……”很显然，Anna女王高兴的太早了。Elsa的手指重重地辗过Anna的敏感，榨出更加丰沛的汁液。欢愉的液体打湿了书房名贵的地毯，完全卷入情欲中的二人似乎毫不在意。  
阳光透过玻璃打在Anna脸上，刺得她睁不开眼。  
性格恶劣的精灵怎么会因为妹妹的求饶而如此轻易的放过她？她故意将那处的水声搞得更大了，甚至凑到Anna的耳边挑逗，“你听到了么，Anna？你下面的小嘴儿叫得多欢啊！”  
事后Anna保证，她当时抽死Elsa的心都有，可惜弱点完完全全被Elsa拿捏在手上，除了享受极致的快乐，她连咬那个罪魁祸首一口都做不到。  
就像之前的无数次一样，阿伦戴尔的女王陛下在她的姐姐手中到达了高潮。她软软地窝在姐姐的怀抱当中，任她把自己抱到休息室的床上。  
呈“大”字型平躺在床上，Anna心安理得地享受着姐姐的清洁服务，突然想到一个致命的问题：既然休息室有床，为什么不在床上做？  
该死的Elsa，今晚我一定要做到你明天下不来床！Anna磨了磨后槽牙，在心里下定决心。至于晚上的战况……谁知道呢？


	4. 发情期

发情期  
阿伦戴尔的女王是个Omega，但是她每个月都靠抑制剂度过发情期。这实在是难以想象，处于这个位置的Omega本应多的是Alpha来献殷勤。事实也确实如此，只不过Anna女王早已有了她的心仪对象，那就是前任女王，她的姐姐Elsa，一个优秀到过了头的Alpha。  
Elsa并非全然不知Anna的心思，她在Anna成年的时候就隐隐约约察觉到这一点，便将王位禅让给了她，自己归于北地隐居。不过这究竟是为了打消妹妹的念头还是断绝自己的念想，也只有当事人自己知道。至此，这对姐妹曾经经历过十三年的分别，又再次分居两地，不过万幸，这一次Gale可以为她们传信。  
她们已经有半个月没有见面了。  
夜幕降临，Elsa平躺在床上，双目微合，Anna的裸背在她脑中缓缓浮现，想象着她精致的肩胛骨，莫名的燥热从她心底泻出，腺体隐隐有了抬头的趋势。贴身的内裤勒得Elsa有些难受，她烦躁地拽掉内裤，失了束缚的腺体弹了出来，将被子顶出一个不小的凸起。腺体顶端分泌出些许透明的液体，洇透了薄薄的被子。  
不，那是你的妹妹！Elsa大力掐了一把大腿内侧，试图消减汹涌而上的性欲。可这疼痛不但没扑灭欲望的火焰，反倒将这把火席卷到全身。Elsa只感觉胸中被烧得一阵疼，汗一阵接一阵的出，她伸手掀掉身上的薄被，赤裸的身躯展露无疑。  
Elsa侧过身子，握住勃起的腺体，酥麻的电流感流窜开来，让她浑身一颤。  
“Anna……哈啊……Anna……”Elsa的拇指蹭过腺体的顶端，手指微微向下滑了一些，捉住挺立的腺体，由慢到快地撸动着。她弓着身子，发丝被汗打湿，黏在脸颊。Elsa的眉头紧紧皱着，双唇微张，大口喘着粗气，呢喃着Anna的名字。  
Elsa的手越缩越紧，腺体逐渐开始发疼。她似乎更加兴奋了，手上的速度不断加快，指腹按压着粗硬滚烫的柱身，强烈的快感夹杂着深重的负罪感，让她的身体止不住地颤抖。  
Elsa只觉得自己的腺体已然濒临释放，她大力撸动了几下，拿另一只手挡在前面。不久，粘稠的浊液射在掌心，胀大的腺体慢慢恢复了人畜无害的模样。Elsa平躺在床上，胸口剧烈地上下起伏着。她用魔法清洁了身体，疲倦地入睡。  
次日一早，Elsa照旧出现在森林主持工作，只是看上去有些精神不振。Gale准时捎来Anna的信件。Anna说她病了。不安攫住了Elsa的心脏。她知道这几天是Anna的发情期，也知道这很可能是一个引诱她回去的骗局，但是万一……在Anna的事情上，Elsa从来担不起任何风险。  
一路的策马疾驰，给北地的精灵染上了几分狼狈。她风一样飞进了Anna的房间，一股浓郁的甜橙味信息素在空气中流淌着。Elsa慌忙捂住鼻子，凑到床边，果然，衣衫半解的Omega面色通红，双目紧闭，在床上蜷成小小的一团。  
“Anna……”Elsa俯下身，想仔细去查看她的情况。只是她的手刚一碰到Anna的肩头，正在被发情期困扰的少女就瑟缩了一下。  
“Elsa……”她微微睁开眼，见是自己朝思暮想的姐姐，便热情地张开双臂搂住Alpha的脖颈，挂上了她的身子。  
“oh！天呐，Anna……”小心地兜住柔软的Omega，Elsa以额头试了试Anna的体温，“你在发热，你的抑制剂在哪儿？”  
“唔……”Anna口中含混不清，她滚烫的身体在Elsa怀中扭动着，惊人的热度透过衣料，灼在Elsa心头，一阵阵疼。  
“Anna，乖一点。”毛茸茸的脑袋在她的颈窝蹭来蹭去，高浓度的信息素灌入Elsa的鼻腔，出于Alpha的生理本能，她胯下沉睡的小东西逐渐有了抬头的趋势，雪松味道的信息素慢慢渗透出来。  
怀中的Omega闻到这个味道，似乎更加兴奋了，蛇一般紧紧攀附在Elsa的身上，蠢蠢欲动地要去咬Alpha颈后的腺体。Anna的牙齿已经贴到了Elsa的后颈，在那边磨蹭着。Elsa只觉汗毛倒竖，慌忙腾出一只手将Anna的脑袋按进怀里。可这小家伙并不安分，没过一会儿就从姐姐的怀里蹭了出来。  
此时的Anna就和她的信息素一样，甜美、多汁且诱人，没有一个Alpha能拒绝这样一个Omega，除了Elsa。那个自律到过了头的女人用力咬了一口自己的舌尖，疼痛使她获得了片刻的清醒，体内的热潮一阵阵涌上来，汗液浸透了她背后的衣料，这个Alpha正尽她最大的努力不去侵犯她的妹妹。她珍宝一样托着怀里的罪魁，在房间里翻找着抑制剂。  
耳边是Anna甜腻的呻吟，那个得寸进尺的Omega甚至探出舌尖去舔舐Elsa的耳垂。Elsa双腿一软，险些将Anna摔在地上。  
不能再这样了。Elsa想着。  
她试探性地松开手，万幸Anna搂得够紧，短时间内还不会滑下来。Elsa微不可查地舒了口气，凝出冰刃，在自己的右手掌心狠狠划了一道口子。血液争先恐后地从伤口中涌了出来，Elsa倒吸了一口凉气。值得庆幸的是，她的欲望终于被疼痛压了下去。  
她握紧了右拳，以手背为辅助托着Anna的臀部，鲜血从指缝间淌了出来，随着她的行动轨迹滴落在地毯上。在一个角落，Elsa终于找到了Anna的抑制剂。她如获至宝。  
三步并作两步，温柔地哄Anna松开双手，Elsa轻轻将她珍爱的妹妹放到床上，注射了抑制剂。用没有受伤的手颤抖着撩开Anna额前的湿发，安抚地吻着她的额角，口中说着，“没事了，Anna，没事了……”  
感受着少女的体温逐渐回落，呼吸渐趋平稳，Elsa逃也似的离开了Anna的房间。  
刚关上门，一直压抑着的信息素骤然爆发出来，Elsa只感到眼前一花，几乎要站立不稳。她条件反射地撑了一下墙，一个血掌印鲜明地出现在墙面上，触目惊心。  
一路踉跄地闯进最近的房间，也顾不上包扎伤口，Elsa把自己摔进了床里。  
该死！Anna把她的发情期勾出来了！Elsa恨恨地锤了一下床，血渍沾上了洁净的床单。  
好想抱着Anna……想亲吻她，想占有她！不行！绝对！不可以伤害Anna！  
她凝出冰铐，将自己的双手铐在床头，咬紧牙关默默忍耐着不知何时才能结束的热潮。  
另一边，Anna缓缓睁开眼睛，一丝阴鸷从她眼中划过，热潮的褪去让她身上轻快了不少，但她的心情却沉入低谷。Elsa的信息素还残存在空气中，她坐起身子，环视四周，不费多大力气就看见地上一点点滴落状的血迹。她一惊，连滚带爬地下了床，冲出了房间，转头就看见墙上的血手印，不详的预感爬上她的心头。  
循着血迹推开虚掩着的房门，极具侵略性的雪松味信息素瞬间裹挟住了她。刚刚冷却下去的身体隐隐有了升温的趋势。床上隐隐约约躺着一个人影，Anna忍着腿间冰凉的粘腻，上前查看。  
是Elsa。  
她双手被冰铐在床头，左手上满是血渍。满头满脸的汗让她显得格外狼狈。她的Elsa双目紧闭，脸上是不自然的潮红，身体微微颤抖着，裙子被勃起的腺体顶出高高的一个凸起。  
握住Elsa紧握着的左手，轻轻捋直她的手指，一道深可见骨的伤口撞进了Anna的眼帘。  
那一刻，Anna觉得自己全身的血液都被冻住了。她的心像是被巨石辗过，钝钝地疼。  
“Anna……出去……别看……”Elsa不知何时微微睁开了双眼，湛蓝色的眸子此刻显得格外黯淡，她的声音嘶哑的不像话，如同老式的砂轮。  
Anna沉默的转过身出了门，Elsa没有在意妹妹意外的听话，闭上眼睛，继续在难熬的欲海中挣扎。  
很快，门再度被推开了，落锁的声音格外清晰。  
Anna托着医疗用品，居高临下地看着Elsa。  
“不是让你出去吗！快走！”Elsa罕见地凶了Anna。  
“放着手上受伤还处于发情期的你独处，我做不到。”Anna用清水洗净Elsa伤口处的血渍，轻轻地给她上药。  
“唔疼……”Elsa呻吟一声，剧烈的疼痛让她的身体紧绷起来。  
“知道疼以后就别弄伤自己！”Anna凶巴巴地回了一句，手上的动作却又轻柔了不少。她一圈圈缠好绷带，将脸贴在Elsa的掌心，蹭了几下。  
Anna凑到Elsa跟前，附身和她接吻，左手往下探去，隔着裙子套弄着Alpha勃起的腺体。空气中Alpha信息素的浓度瞬间提高了几倍，手中的炽热传导到Anna心头，她感到腿间又分泌出温热的液体，若有若无的瘙痒感让她难耐地磨了磨腿根。  
Anna在Elsa的脖颈处来回舔吮，舌尖撩过她后颈的腺体，惹得她一阵颤栗。  
“不……Anna，不可以……我是你姐姐……”Elsa察觉到Anna的意图，却始终不敢解开自己的束缚，她生怕自己会作出什么不理智的事情。她只是挣扎着，试图逃脱Omega的唇舌。只可惜此时的Alpha早已虚弱不堪，再怎么尽力也是徒劳无功。  
“你推开我十三年了，现在仍就想推开我！宁愿把自己铐在这里，想要自己熬过发情期！之前是因为魔法，现在是因为这该死的性别。我等不下去了，我爱你，Elsa！我要让你成为专属于我的！”Anna凑到Elsa耳边低语，“在北地喊着我的名字自慰这件事，你当我不知道么，姐姐？”  
Elsa怔住了，眼中划过一丝惊慌，一时间竟忘了躲闪。Anna顺势咬住她后颈的腺体，注入信息素，在Elsa身上烙下自己的气息。  
她标记了Elsa。  
Anna撕下了Elsa的裙子，脱掉了自己的内裤，跨坐到她的身上。Anna赤裸的私密处贴在Elsa的小腹，染得那处一片湿滑。她将Elsa的内裤褪到腿根，释放出被束缚已久的腺体。Anna微微抬起身子，将Alpha滚烫的冠头在自己的穴口轻蹭着。  
“哈啊……Elsa，看着我……嗯……”Anna扶着Elsa的腺体，借着丰沛的汁水，缓缓将她的粗长坐入体内。  
被标记的Alpha无法违背Anna的意志，只能眼睁睁地看着那张贪婪的小嘴吞吃着自己的腺体，感受着自己的腺体捅破那一层薄膜，夺走自己妹妹童贞的象征。她的眼底暗潮汹涌，狂热渐渐掩盖了挣扎和痛苦。  
Anna微微蹙眉，喘了口气来适应Elsa的尺寸。  
她俯身和Elsa接吻，撬开她的牙关，唇齿纠缠。  
Anna的唇角勾起一丝微不可查地笑意，她察觉到Elsa的松动。  
标记真的是一个很好用的东西。Anna想着。  
渐渐地，Anna不满足于就这么含着Elsa的腺体，穴肉缠着体内的火热缓缓蠕动起来。她贴着Elsa的身子，两人的胸脯紧紧相贴，乳头蹭着乳头，小腹蹭着小腹。Anna的臀部抬起又落下，Elsa的腺体深埋在Anna体内，小幅度地抽送着。  
“抱着我，Elsa！”Anna离开了Elsa的唇瓣，淫靡的银丝牵在两人唇间，她看着Elsa充斥着情欲的蓝色眸子，命令道。  
Elsa瞬间融化了冰铐，揽住Anna的腰反身将她压在身下。她挺腰将腺体顶得更深，猛烈地抽送起来。她的喉中发出野兽般的嘶吼，眼角赤红。她的发丝从肩颈处滑落下来，落到Anna的脸颊上，直痒到Anna心里。  
Anna承受着Elsa大力的撞击，只觉得自己的灵魂都要被她撞得飞了出去。她紧紧搂住Elsa的脖颈，喜悦地呻吟着，热烈地和她接吻。她的双腿高高地翘在空中，伴随着Elsa的每一次抽插上下晃动着。  
Anna被Elsa狂风骤雨般的顶弄推到了高潮的边缘，她感到Elsa的东西在体内又胀大了几分，微微抖动着。她知道Elsa快要到了，兴奋地绞紧了穴肉。  
Elsa被这紧致激得头皮一阵发麻，她凑到Anna颈间，舔舐着身下Omega后颈的腺体，古老的本能促使她标记这个散发着甜美信息素的妖精。  
“射在里面！Elsa，标记我！我命令你！”Anna察觉到Elsa的意图，她欢喜地哭叫着，双腿缠上Elsa劲瘦的腰，两人的距离无限贴近。  
“遵命，我的陛下。”Alpha粗喘着，做着最后的冲刺。  
伴随着一阵爆发式的快感，Elsa将自己的精华射进Anna体内，牵出Anna汹涌的高潮。与此同时，她咬破了她挚爱的Omega后颈的腺体，完成了双向标记。  
两人的气息交织在一起，她们紧紧相拥，平复着高潮的余韵。  
从此以后，她们永远只属于彼此。


End file.
